Arrival of hope
by Yoshi forever 52
Summary: This time Itachi didn't kill his clan causing a chain of horrible events and causing the leaf's destruction. With little hope even Naruto started to give up until a miracle came and his name was Monkey D. Luffy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Naruto Shipuden, the rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own One Piece, the rightful owner is Eiichiro Oda. This is a non-profit work, thank-you.

Recap: Miracles do happen, that's what Naruto learnt on the day of his birthday.

* * *

Naruto leaned against an old, broken tree, it was almost a month since the Uchiha coup on the hidden leaf and things were still bad. Not only did Naruto not have a family but now he had no home, things didn't matter anymore, even though the hokage was dead and it wasn't possible to become hokage since Konoha was destroyed.

"Naruto, I don't think I can meet up with you anymore." Sasuke Uchiha started, Sasuke was Naruto's best friend, according to Naruto.

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous, I am a Uchiha an enemy of the hidden leaf. We weren't ever suppose to see each other anyways."

"There is no hidden leaf."

"True...I have to leave, you should stop being a loser and find somewhere to stay."

"I can't."

With that Sasuke left and Naruto was once again alone, Naruto stood up and walked to the waterfall to get some fresh water or as fresh as waterfall water could get. Naruto scooped up some water and put it into his pouch, things were pretty normal until an unnatural straw hat appeared. Naruto picked it up and wore it, it looked pretty good actually.

"Hey you, you bastard!" A voice screamed, suddenly a super long arm came out and punched Naruto in the face.

Naruto fell over and a strange boy jumped out and jumped down from the cliff he had on a red vest and blue shorts on along with a noticeable scar under his left eye. He took the straw hat off of Naruto and walked away but Naruto stopped him.

"Who do you think you are, punching me in the face like that?!" Naruto asked, tightly holding on to the boy's ankle.

"You tried to steal my hat!" The boy shot back, he tried to shake off of the spiky blonde's grasp.

"Oh um yeah but I just saw it in the water and picked it up, you don't have to overreact."

"My hat is special to me, if your headband was picked up by a random guy I don't think you'd be too please either."

"I'm sorry I understand, I don't have anything else except for this headband that Iruka-sensei gave me, before the war started and all."

"War?"

"It's a long story but-"

"I don't care about the story, I'll help you anyways." The straw-hat boy cut in, he didn't struggle anymore.

"Well ok, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"And I'm Monkey D. Luffy and someday I'll be pirate king!"

"Oh, that's great you have dreams, my village is destroyed so I can't be hokage."

"I'll save your village so you can become hokage."

"Why?"

"I dunno, I don't have anything better to do, I was a stowaway on a ship until a maelström hit. That's all I remember, your last name Uzumaki is related to the incident, it's a real mystery if you ask me."

"Thanks Luffy!"

Naruto took Luffy to his treehouse he built and explained him the situation.

"After the Uchiha coup to Konoha, Konoha defensives were weakened and Iwa tried to take over. Konoha won but in return the village was destroyed and now an organization is there, that's pretty much the problem." Naruto explained, sitting up on the rooftop.

"Easy, we go there and beat up everyone till' we win and you get your village back." Luffy exclaimed.

"These guys are S-rank criminals, there's like nine people or maybe it was ten people in the organization."

"S-rank, what does that matter?" Luffy asked, picking his nose out of complete boredom.

"It's obvious you're not ninja but S-rank means that they're really strong."

"It won't matter, I don't think I've heard of a ninja but I'm a pirate with rubber powers."

"Anyways, we should get people to join us and take back the village." Luffy continued as he jumped on the rooftop with Naruto.

"No that won't happen, everyone has lost hope and the hokage is dead."

"We'll just have to make them believe!" Luffy said, he jumped off the rooftop and walked away from the treehouse.

"Luffy?! Do you even know where you're going?!" Naruto called out, trying to follow Luffy.

"No but it'll be nice if you told me!"

"We need to find Sasuke."

"Who?"

"Sasuke! He's probably not too far from here."

Naruto and Luffy walked around the forest, they kept on walking and searching until they found someone laying up in a tree, according to Naruto that person was probably Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!" Luffy called out, waving his hand to the person in the tree.

"That's not Sasuke, that's Itachi." Naruto whispered.

"...Who are you?" Itachi asked, jumping down from the tree.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy."

"Never heard of you."

"So are you like part weasel or something?" Luffy asked, looking behind Itachi to see if there was tail or something.

"No I'm not, why are you here Naruto?"

"I want to find Sasuke so he can help me bring the village back."

"I think he went to the waterfall and..."

"Weasel guy, you're going to join us too." Luffy cut in, crossing his arms.

"I'm the reason why everyone is suffering like this, if I just killed my clan instead of worrying about my little brother becoming Madara this-"

"It's too late now to be dwelling on the past weasel guy, because you're going to help your village. I'll chase you weasel guy until you pop, there is still hope for your village, it's not too late, it never is."

"..."

"Come on Luffy, Itachi is not coming with us." Naruto finally said.

"Go on ahead Uzumaki, I swear I'll catch up."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and went back to the waterfall, next thing he knew Luffy was running up behind him, along with Itachi. Surprisingly Luffy persuaded him into joining them. Naruto was finally at the waterfall and like Itachi said Sasuke was there, just sitting down and looking at the waterfall.

"Hey Sasuke! I'm back!" Naruto yelled, running up to Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke bluntly asked, throwing a rock into the water.

"We're gonna save the village!"

"But Naruto we're only 14, you've just recently started training under Jiraiya and you can barely defend yourself. What chance do you think we'll have against the Akatsuki."

"It's worth a try Sasuke."

"You'll die."

"..."

"Naruto won't die, none of us will." Luffy broke in.

"You think that you can just start a ragtag group and do the impossible?"

"Yep." Luffy answered, he stood firm and believed when almost everyone else didn't.

"Aren't you afraid you'll die?"

"No, if I die I die. If I don't I don't, at least I would die trying."

"But Luffy, you're dream, why are you helping us when you have a dream?" Naruto said.

"Because Uzumaki, I wanna help you. I can't stand here and watch you suffer. I can do what I want, if I die pursuing my dreams then that's ok too. When this over, you're gonna join my crew." Luffy explained.

"Luffy, thanks but you won't die. I've only met you for a couple of hours but it feels like years, I won't let you die."

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto, he couldn't help but feel a little touched after what straw hat boy said.

"Naruto I'll save Konoha because after what my idiot brother did, I think it'd be best if I joined. Killing my clan would've sucked but over half my clan is dead anyways so I want revenge."

"Ok Sasuke, we're going get a group of 18 because it doubles against the Akatsuki, this time, we'll bring our village back." Naruto explained, pounding his fist on his palm.

"Who?"

"The Konoha 12 and then some."

After the village was destroyed and the Akatsuki moved in the villagers moved out to the surrounding forest, a sorta makeshift village, well not actually maybe like a hideout or a foundation. Everyone lost hope and no one believed in hope for the village. The fate of Konoha, hell the fate of the land of fire was determined to be bad.

"Luffy, your name is Luffy?" Sasuke asked, he was still questioning Luffy's name after he heard it.

"Yeah and your name is Sasuke."

"I know that but who in the world would name you monkey?"

"Your brother is a weasel."

"Wh-what my brother is not a weasel!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah Itachi means weasel, obviously your mom must have thought he was a weasel with such a name like that."

"You baka, it's just a name!"

"So is Monkey D. Luffy."

Suddenly a huge flying rock came straight at them, Luffy stood in the way and to everyone's amazement it bounced back. The Iwa ninja showed himself and threw several kunai at them.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy yelled, pulling his arm back and punching the Iwa ninja hard.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Luffy continued, this time he pulled both arms back and sent what looked like a barrage of punches at the now fallen ninja.

"And now for the finish, Gomu Gomu no Yari!" Liffey screamed as he went on his back, put his feet together and shot them straight at the Iwa ninja.

"Well he's dead." Naruto muttered, continuing his walk to find the Konoha 12.

"Konoha means village hidden in the leaves, why isn't the village hidden by a leaf or something?" Luffy asked.

"It's just a name some dipwad came up with." Naruto answered.

"Who came up with the name?"

"I don't know, maybe the first hokage."

"Actually Madara Uchiha came up with the name." Itachi cut in, everyone should have a right to know the truth.

"Who is Madara and what's a hokage?"

"Madara was a Uchiha who-"

"What's a Uchiha?"

"...never mind, it's obvious you don't come from this world."

"I'm a pirate from the east blue, I don't really go on land much but this looks nothing like anywhere I've been."

"And you say there aren't any ninjas where you live."

"Nope."

It was going to be hard to make everyone have hope once more but it seemed more possible with Monkey D. Luffy, but is it enough?

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a bit short but I'll make it longer next chapter.

Luffy is pre-time skip and so is Naruto

This is one of my rare fanfics not focused on humor, yeah there is humor but not enough to be a genre. Now I'm out:/


End file.
